


Be My Outlet

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Asphyxiation, Choking, Classic Kylux, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Violence, Fucked Up, Hate Sex, Kylo nearly dies during sex but he loves every minute of it, M/M, Masochism, No Aftercare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sadism, Unconscious Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Hux hates Kylo Ren, but he never turns down the opportunity to use Ren's body as an outlet for his frustrations with the man. Ren encourages it and some of their sessions are riskier than others.





	Be My Outlet

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably too short for ao3 but tumblr sucks and it'd be impossible on twitter, so here you go, the result of a Mood and a strong need for classic kylux
> 
> Also, if I have to tell you not to try this at home, you probably shouldn't be reading it in the first place lmao

“Fuck, yes, harder!” Ren cried, trailing off on a long moan.

“Shut up!” Hux snarled, slapping Ren across the face even as his hips snapped forward, the sound of his pelvis smacking against Ren’s ass echoing the slap.

Hux dug his hands into Ren’s hips, more than hard enough to bruise, and fucked into him hard and fast, as if he could somehow harm Ren with the harsh thrusts of his cock. At least he had this, Ren’s blessing for Hux to take all of his frustration out on Ren’s body, an outlet for his hate for Ren and disappointment in himself for being attracted to Ren. It was a vice, through and through, but one Hux was deeply unwilling to give up.

“Yes, just like that,” Ren moaned and Hux’s lip curled, baring his teeth.

“I told you,” Hux spat, getting cut off by his own groan, “to shut up!”

Ren stared up at him, half gone in his pleasure, but whatever part of him remained lucid managed to lift his lips into an infuriating little smile. Unable to stand it, Hux ripped his hands off Ren’s hips and curled them around his neck, squeezing hard enough to cut off most of Ren’s air. Ren stopped smirking, just barely managing to gasp in shock before Hux tightened his grip.

Then he moaned, a strained, wheezing sound.

“Is this what you wanted? Hm?” Hux demanded, squeezing just a touch harder, threatening, and his hips picked up the hard rhythm they’d lost moments ago. “Want me to choke you out, you pathetic little bitch?”

Another wheezing moan slipped out of Ren’s lips, vibrating against the fingers Hux had wrapped around his throat, and he arched his back, his hips twitching along to the time of Hux’s thrusts. Stars, he _liked_ this, of course he did. No matter what humiliating, painful thing Hux did to him, Ren always fucking liked it. It was _infuriating_.

Well, if Ren wanted him to push the limits, then Hux would, and he’d bloody well enjoy it too.

Ren’s face was turning red, the mark of Hux’s earlier slap now lost in the rush of blood but Hux didn’t stop, didn’t let up, just held Ren barely on this side of consciousness. He never stopped moving his hips either, pounding into the tight clutch of Ren’s ass with the obscene squelch of lube and the sounds of skin against skin. Ren’s eyes were starting to roll back into his head and Hux didn’t know why it just made him angrier, but he tightened his grip in response.

A choked off gag escaped Ren, the only noise he could make with his air entirely cut off, and one of his arms shifted as if to grab at the hands strangling him before it dropped again. Before Hux could marvel at the fact that Ren was allowing this without so much as defending himself, he was caught off guard by Ren’s body spasming as he came, come painting his stomach even as he strained to breathe. Hux could feel the clicking and movements of his throat beneath his hands, but he didn’t stop, instead fucking Ren through it as he chased his own orgasm.

Ren’s body heaved, struggling involuntarily, but it only made Hux squeeze and thrust harder. It didn’t take long for Ren to go limp and Hux knew he should stop, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Knowing he’d choked Ren to unconsciousness and that he was still fucking his passed out body made his cock throb and his balls draw up. He knew Ren could die like this, yet Hux continued to thrust into his limp body, hands still tight around his throat.

“You deserve this, you worthless fucking brat,” Hux said, managing to keep the edge to his voice despite how out of breath he was. “You’re not even here to convince me I shouldn’t finish the job and then fuck you again while you’re still warm before I toss your corpse out the airlock.”

It was tempting, it really was, especially when Hux was so close to coming. Ren’s body twitched a little, likely trying to save itself, and Hux was snapped out of his reverie, removing his hands from Ren’s throat. Ren drew in a snorting breath, a gurgling sound slipping out, and Hux managed two more thrusts before he drove fully in, spilling deep in Ren’s ass with a moan so loud he was glad Ren wasn’t aware enough to hear it.

After the galaxies had stopped blooming behind his eyelids and Hux felt he inhabited his own body again, he caught his breath and pulled out, looking up to see that Ren was blinking awake, still muzzy and confused. He hadn’t been out long, likely only about a minute at the most, but he was clearly still dazed and trying to catch his bearings. Hux left him to it as he started to gather his clothes and got dressed.

“Hux?” Ren rasped from the bed as Hux was slipping into his tunic.

“Ah, so you are alive,” Hux said flatly, continuing with the task of getting dressed.

“You can’t kill me that easily,” Ren said, his voice still raw and scratchy, and Hux didn’t have to look to know he was smirking. “You’re welcome to try that way again, though.”

A little thrill shot up Hux’s spine at the thought of a repeat performance; he felt more relaxed now than he had in ages. And who knew, maybe next time he wouldn’t let go. It would certainly be satisfying, not to mention deserved.

“Good to know,” Hux said, turning to see that Ren did indeed look thoroughly debauched, his stomach wet with come and the shape of Hux’s hands still visible around his throat; that would surely bruise. “Make sure you’re at the strategy meeting tomorrow.”

With that, Hux took his leave, giving no further thought to Ren aside from how much he’d enjoy having his hands around his neck once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) too


End file.
